Mandate of Heaven Volume 1
by Wonderverse
Summary: A WW epic set in Imperial China.
1. Chapter 1

Mandate of Heaven

Volume 1

A Wonder Woman Series

Imperial China had always fascinated me. Yet they were wary of outsiders, and of the outside world. Japan was similar. But as was the case with my own Hellenistic origins, China had a super rich mythology and mysticism of its own - including all manner of gods monsters demigods and everything else. China was also one of the world's oldest continuous civilizations; yet their honor was not in the communist PRC, but in what they were for millennia before that. It was here that my journey with them began.

It was in antiquity; the year didn't really matter. My mother had deployed me to the Far East as the official Themysciran contact and explorer. As royalty I could make deals with other cultures on her behalf. We'd always heard so much about this rich land of magic and possibility. Now I was going to see why that was the case.

It was sometime during the Yu dynasty. It was a time of relative stability and prosperity. By the standards of the mandate of heaven, heaven favored the current dynastic rule.

I flew into the country and chose my spot to begin engaging the ancient Chinese people. It was in a massive forest filled with redwood like trees that went on for as far as the naked eye could see. I landed on a random dirt path. Based on the ancient borders this forest and greater fertile region were at the very heart of the land's strong agrarian economy.

It was night. I'd preferred the cover of darkness to make my advance. I obviously wouldn't physically blend in with the Chinese so I needed to make my approach to them carefully. I'd also heard that their emperor, the son of heaven, was considered a living god, and getting an audience with him was nearly impossible unless it had been earned somehow. I hoped for that at some point but I needed to take my time with things; being immortal gave me that advantage.

I walked for an hour in a westerly direction, using the same dirt path to do so. It was only wide enough to accommodate the smallest of wagons; this didn't strike me as a major trade route.

I spotted lights in the nearby distance. I entered the forest and closed in with my hood raised. It was too small to be a hamlet or other small settlement. It was simply one building; it looked to be like a small trading post. There were people coming and going from it. Crouching in the bush I surveyed it. I might very well scare the hell out of them; and China like most Asian cultures was patriarchal, so this might not go over well. Mother had no super expectations for this nation of man's world in that regard.

But I was here to make official contact. I had to start somewhere. It would be awkward and possibly worse but I was here to try - both as the royal princess of Themyscira and the daughter of Zeus.


	2. Chapter 2

I entered the trading post with my hood on. It drew stares immediately. I was taller than most of them by average, and despite my Amazonian cloak they could still make out that I was female. This was it... I pulled my hood back. There were a number of gasps. They'd never seen a white woman like myself before. My Amazonian features to them were completely exotic and new. It was then they took ready note of my Amazon armor and weaponry. My hand was on my Amazon sword sheathed at my waist; this was to convey strength but not hostility.

The trading post owner made his way over to me. "Who - who are you?" "Hello. I am Diana, royal princess of the Amazonian republic of Themyscira. I am here to explore the empire of China and to interact with its people." "You - speak our language?" "I can understand all languages. Most of my sisters can't." "Sisters?" "Yes; I come from a nation of all women." They gasped again at that. The owner held up a hand, almost wanting to touch me but didn't. "Are you really a woman?" I smiled at him. "Yes." I put my hand into his; I also removed my hand from my sword to help generate friendliness. I then nodded at him. He felt around my hand with his; then used his other to better enhance the experience. It was a little sensual for him to do, and that was fine. This was a learning experience for both of us.

Soon enough their men surrounded me. "I must admit...you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen," the owner said. The men around him sounded off agreement. "Surely you are an angel..." "I'm a god actually." They gasped...and then went to their knees and bowed. "No," I said while putting my hands on the kneeling owner's shoulders and urged him to stand. "I am not here seeking worshippers. Believe what you always have." "But - you are a god." "Yes, but I do not seek or need worshippers. Believe in what you always have. I am not here to conquer or to influence you. I am here to learn from you; to share with you." They slowly stood up at my words.

"You are most kind and gracious," he said, touching the top of my hand to his head in a gesture of respect. "The way of the Amazons is love and peace wherever possible." "Please, then, princess; be seated and be a guest of us here. We do not have much but it will be yours." Before he could walk away I placed some replicated gold coins into his hand. "Please treat me no different than anyone else." He bowed and escorted me to a table. Many still stared but many others had returned to their business. It was an interesting first contact so far. I often preferred to deal with the ordinary people first before moving up the social ladder as it were. But so far I was intrigued with what I would learn here. I was also on the lookout for the mystical as well. The supernatural here could pose the greatest challenge of all; for cultural deities could be the most adversarial of all beings. Once they detected my divinity they might become combative. I had to make certain no innocents here were hurt because of my presence.


End file.
